With the rapid development and extensive applications of terminal devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers, and the like, more and more users prefer to use terminal devices for daily work, life, and study. Accordingly, more and more social applications have been developed for terminal devices to facilitate daily work, life, and study.
At present, there are many common social applications for terminal devices. With client WeChat and Alipay as an example, when WeChat user A adds WeChat user B as a friend, WeChat user A can directly scan a two-dimensional code in WeChat user B by using the scan function in WeChat, and then WeChat user B is added to the friends; here, the two-dimensional code in WeChat user B comprises the user's identity information. Similarly, when Alipay user C adds Alipay user D as a friend, Alipay user C can directly scan a two-dimensional code in Alipay user D by using the scan function in Alipay, and then Alipay user D can be added to the friends; here, the two-dimensional code in Alipay user D comprises the user's identity information.
When WeChat user A scans the two-dimensional code in Alipay user C or Alipay user D by using the scan function in the WeChat client to identify the user's identity information, the WeChat client requests its corresponding WeChat server for user identity information of Alipay user C or Alipay user D. Since the WeChat server only has user identity information of WeChat users but does not have user identity information of users of other clients, WeChat user A would not be able to obtain the user identity information in the two-dimensional code in Alipay user C or Alipay user D at an Alipay client. In other words, when two-dimensional codes are scanned with the scan function in a client, only user identity information in two-dimensional codes corresponding to the same type of clients can be recognized, and cross-client recognition of user identity information in two-dimensional codes cannot be achieved. When two-dimensional codes are printed on a person's business cards in an exemplary application, two-dimensional codes corresponding to a variety of clients would all be printed on this person's business cards to ensure that all information could be included on the business cards, affecting the aesthetic design of the business cards.